codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Byakuen (Colorless Memories)
Encrypted Email message "Hello Nathanial, let me say again my appreciations for the recent business done in Roanapur was most amendable and profitable for the both of us. The commanders and your history with it, along with OZ's brilliance meant we came out on top. '' ''Anyhow on to the matter at hand. With Rakshata and her team away in Japan, I must enquiry to the current status of where we are in regards to the Custom Knightmare frame that you promised for OZ? While his attitude and personality could certainly stand to be improved. He is bar none the Ace of Spades for Peace Mark. His record on missions both in a Frame and out of it speaks for itself. Area 12, the recent mission we mentioned before, his recent showing against Maribelle and her Glinda Knights, need I go on? His gift is immeasurable and the data he provided for Rakshata along with his partner in the last two years is the only reason the Guren have seen the light of day. '' ''As a engineer and fellow business partner, it's time that you or Wizard our main money man invest in our top solider. Sincerely Ganabati, Engineer and minor stakeholder in Peace Mark. p.s see below details of what custom frame I believe would aid OZ immensely. '' Byakuen Details The Byakuen (White Flame) is a custom 7th Generation Knightmare Frame based off the predecessor to the Guren Mk-II, the Guren Mk-I, which was first developed in the Militarized Zone of India. Like the Guren, the Byakuen is superior to fifth generation Britannian Knightmare Frames, and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames. One visual distinction between the Byakuen and the Guren Mk-I is that it has a beetle-like horn sprouting from the top of its head. This Knightmare frame is used and piloted by its intended user, Orpheus Zevon, member of the terrorist organization Peace Mark. Design and Development The Byakuen's main method of attack is its "7-Type Integrated Armament Right Arm", or "7-Type" for short. The 7-Type consists of a series of short and long-range weapons stored in a golden apparatus that is attached to the Byakuen's right arm, and allows the Byakuen to adapt to any battle situation at a moment's notice. The 7-Type is comprised of seven weapons: a regular manipulator hand at the end of its arm; two irregular red blades that can be used as a single blade with a jagged edge, a combined blade with the two pieces joined together, or as a giant scissors weapon; a drill that can easily pierce through heavy-armored Knightmare Frames; an ultra-output electromagnetic accelerator cannon that can switch its cartridge and fire either armor-piercing rounds or grenades. Aside from its 7-Type, the Byakuen's other weapons is a single Slash Harken stored on the left side of its chest and the missle launchers attached to its air wing system. It does, however, have a EMP device known as the "Gefjun Breaker" mounted in the horn on its forehead, which is based on the technology of the Gefjun Disturber invented by Rakshata Chowla. In exchange for massive consumption of the Byakuen's Energy Filler the Gefjun Breaker can stop the movement of all Sakuradite-powered devices within a 100m circumference surrounding the Byakuen. However, the Byakuen itself also loses power because of the Gefjun field as well, making it a double-edged sword and requires allies who didn't get caught up in its range to back it up. Armaments *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Right Arm-inbuilt "7-Type Integrated Armaments Right Arm" **Manipulator Hand **Single Jagged Blade with Jagged Edges **Combined Blade two irregular blades joined together **Giant Scissors **Drill **ultra-output Electromagnetic Accelerator Cannon (can switch between armor-piercing rounds and grenades) *Potential 1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with x12 chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System) System Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Gefjun Breaker *Prototype- Air Glide Wing System Encrypted Email Message ''"It's always a pleasure to talk to you Ganabati, Yes I fully agree with what you said in your message about Orpheus. I have been telling Wizard nonstop for sometime now to put his money where his mouth was, as has our one and only commander in regards to OZ. The man's stubbornness and lack of commitment to our intended goals and plans is starting to really strain my patience with the berk. His tunnel vision and obsession with his own self fulfilled past is a burden to which I relish the day of being relieved of. To which I'm confident on a few front's is coming sooner rather than later. '' ''The matter of Orpheus's Knightmare was recently brought up between myself and Rakshata (along with a number of affairs to which I think you will find most interesting). '' ''She has given her full faith in you to handle the Knightmare you have proposed, I myself think's its the perfect Frame for the boy, he is as you right said a vital part of Peace Mark, has longed proved himself and it's time he was rewarded properly for it. '' ''It's my great pleasure as well to inform you that he will be given the honour of testing out some prototype weapons, along with potentially as well a glide system if Rakshata and her team comes through for us with her tests. '' ''Though I myself am keeping tabs on the Second Princes' little team of the Earl of Pudding and his lovely partner Cecile in that department (that got a fair rise out of Rakshata, the woman is at her best when her rival is near her). Recent reports I have received from our investments with the Clement family has given food for thought as well. '' ''X will give you the full details when you next see her. There's something for Ze as well in all of this, I don't leave anyone out when a team has done so well. You and your team my old friend going forward will be at the front of the action to come. '' ''We have big plans for your team. Faithfully, Nathanial Chief of Intelligence and Operations for Peace Mark Knihgtmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories